Banshee
Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Mostri di una bellezza oscura e malinconica che drappeggiano la loro pelle bianca e pallida come la morte in abiti neri. Sono temuti come presagi di morte e si dice che appaiano davanti alla gente sul punto di morire, piangendo e lamentando, ma è solo che hanno la capacità di prevedere la morte e la sofferenza degli umani. Inoltre, è nella loro natura essere attratti da coloro che emanano un'aria di morte e se la persona a cui capita è un uomo umano, lei sarà attratta da lui come donna e svilupperà potenti sentimenti di affetto. Queste "Banshee" sono una razza che serve "Hel", Dea della Vita e della Morte, e il potere della dea è impregnato nella loro voce quando piangono per chi si avvicina alla morte. Coloro che muoiono mentre ascoltano il lamento di una Banshee hanno l'agonia della morte mitigata dalla benedizione della dea e finiranno per elevarsi come Non Morti dopo la morte. Nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni, anche se le Banshee di un tempo avevano il potere di prevedere la morte ed erano terribilmente attratti dai morenti, quello era tutto ciò che c'era da loro. Si dice che non c'era nulla che potevano fare se non piangere e rattristarsi quando i loro cari morivano proprio davanti ai loro occhi. Fu solo dopo che la dea "Hel" ebbe pietà di loro e le accolse come le sue subalterne che acquisirono le loro abilità attuali. Nella fede moderna della Dea della Vita e della Morte, le "Banshee" sono servitrici della dea che guidano i vivi nella non-morte. Questa è una delle maledizioni e benedizioni "indistruttibili dalla morte" che la dea ha dato all'umanità. Quando i morti vengono rianimati dal loro potere, proprio come nel caso della necromanzia, le donne umane facilmente resusciteranno come mostri Non Morti, ma la resurrezione degli uomini richiede il ripristino e il mantenimento del "potere di produrre l'essenza", quindi una fornitura semi-permanente di mana sarà richiesta, ovvero un mostro copulare con l'uomo risorto come suo partner e continuare a fornire mana. In quel momento entra in gioco l'altro potere impregnato nella voce di una Banshee. Sebbene malinconici, i loro bellissimi lamenti suscita il desiderio carnale negli uomini subito dopo la risurrezione, quando la capacità di pensiero di un uomo è traballante, dirigendo la sua coscienza instabile verso la Banshee. Proprio come un uomo si leva come un Non Morto, finirà per attaccare sessualmente la Banshee gemente che si trova accanto a lui. In altre parole, offrono il proprio corpo come sacrificio agli uomini che guidano nella non-morte e continuano eternamente a confortare le anime dei loro mariti con amore e piacere. Inoltre, sono estremamente facilmente commosse fino alle lacrime. Oltre alla morte di un umano, piangono anche su piccole cose e tutte quelle lacrime suscitano il desiderio carnale nel loro marito, facendogli desiderarle. Se il marito è triste, versano lacrime come se fosse la loro stessa tristezza, consolando il marito sfogando i suoi cupi sentimenti sotto forma di lussuria. Presto versano lacrime, naturalmente quando il loro amato uomo si alza come Non Morto, ma anche quando qualcosa che le rende felici, come quando il marito sussurra a loro il suo amore. Tali lacrime suscitano anche lussuria nel loro marito, e la gioia di avere rapporti sessuali con il marito fa anche loro emettere grida di estasi in lacrime, che lo eccitano ancora di più. |-|EN= Monsters of dark, melancholic beauty who drape their deathly pale, white skin in black garments. They are feared as omens of death and are said to appear before people on the verge of death, weeping and wailing, but it's just that they have the ability to forsee the death and suffering of humans. What's more, it is in their nature to be drawn to those who give off an air of death and if the person happens to be a human man, she'll be attracted to him as a woman and develop powerful feelings of affection. These "Banshees" are a race who serve "Hel", Goddess of Life and Death, and the power of the goddess is imbued in their voice when they wail for those approaching death. Those who die while listening to a Banshee's wailing have the agony of death mitigated by the goddess' blessing and will end up rising as Undead after death. In the age of the former Mamono Lords, even though the Banshees of yore had the power to foresee death and were terribly drawn to the dying, that's all there was to them. It is said that there was nothing they could do but mourn and grieve when their loved ones died right before their very eyes. It was only after the goddess "Hel" took pity upon them and welcomed them as her underlings that they acquired their present abilities. In the modern faith of the Goddess of Life and Death, "Banshees" are servants of the goddess who guide the living into undeath. This is one of the curses and blessings "unbreakable by death" that the goddess has given to humanity. When the dead are reanimated by their power, just as in the case of necromancy, human women will easily resurrect as Undead monsters, but resurrecting men requires the restoration and maintenance of "the power to produce essence", so a semi-permanent supply of mana will be required, namely, a monster to copulate with the resurrected man as his partner and continue to provide mana. That's when the other power imbued in a Banshee's voice comes into play. Though melancholic, their beautiful wailing arouses carnal desire in men soon after resurrection when a man's capacity for thought is shaky, directing his unsettled consciousness at the Banshee. Just as a man rises as an undead, he'll end up sexually assaulting the banshee wailing beside him. In other words, they offer their own bodies as a sacrifice to the men that they guide into undeath and eternally continue comforting their husbands' souls with love and pleasure. Surthermore, they are extremely easily moved to tears. Besides the death of a human, they also weep over little things and all those tears arouse carnal desire in their husband, making him lust after them. If their husband is sad, they shed tears as if it were their own sadness, consoling their husband by venting his gloomy feelings in the form of lust. They soon shed tears, of course when their beloved man rises as undead, but also whenever something makes them happy, such as when their husband whispers to them of love. Such tears also incite lust in their husband, and the joy of having sex with their husband also causes them to let out tearful cries of ecstasy, which turns him on even more. Categoria:Banshee Categoria:Famiglia delle Succubi Categoria:Lettera B Categoria:Non Morti Categoria:Pagine in costruzione Categoria:Tipo Non Morto